


Core Four..maybe 5?

by birdb0y



Category: IT (2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: BDSM, Bill Denbrough - Freeform, Daddykink, Eddie Kaspbrak - Freeform, Fanfic, Foursome, Kink, Kinky, Losers club - Freeform, M/M, Modern settings, Multi, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Reddie, Richie Tozier - Freeform, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris/Eddie Kaspbrak/Bill Denbrough, Roommates, Sex Toys, Smut, Stanley Uris - Freeform, Stenbrough, Stozier, Streddie, Strippers, Threesome, cockslut, slut, stranger things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdb0y/pseuds/birdb0y
Summary: Stan is a stripper! The guys don’t know. Richie has a doppelgänger named Mike that comes into their lives!Basically little stories about these 5 that I just come up with. Leave requests if you want. (THESE CHARACTERS ARENT MINE) I’m a stozier slut. I love Richie Tozier x Mike Wheeler.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan has a secret. What is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SET IN THE MODERN TIMELINE! SEXUAL CONTENT NEAR THE END!

> Stan’s POV

I’ve been living with my best friends, Richie, Eddie, & Bill for 3 years. We moved in together when we were 21. Ben, Beverly, and Mike doesn’t live with us because they have their own lives. Ben and Beverly got married a year ago and Mike is living his best life doing who knows what.

I have a secret. The others think I only have one job, an accountant. I do but I have a secret job I have for fun. A stripper. Yes, good jewish boy, Stanley Uris is a stripper. I don’t know why, but dancing in that crowd just gives me energy. The club I work at it is called ‘Red’.

Every Sunday the boys think I have work, but I secretly just go to the club. My stripper name is ‘Sundae Treat’.

————————————————————————

 

“Hey guys, wanna go to the club tomorrow night,” Richie asks out of nowhere. “Surpringly all of us don’t have work tomorrow.”

“How do you know I don’t have work tomorrow?” I ask. “I called your work,” Richie says plainly. “So you guys in?”

“Sure.” Bill says while typing on his macbook. “Hm why not.” Eddie mumbles while calling someone on the phone. “I’ll think about it.” I say, my hands getting sweaty.

“I have to go work on something.” I say standing up, going to my room. “Ok.” The guys murmur. I go in my room and quickly make a call to my boss, Chris.

“Hello darling.” Chris says in the gayest sounding voice ever. (Not being rude, I don’t know how to describe it. I’m sorry if that offends you)

“Hey Chris, I was wondering if I could get the night off tomorrow if I could hang out with my friends at the club.” I ask.

“Honey, you know all the men will cause a commotion when they hear you won’t be performing.” Chris says.

“Please Chris, i’ll do extra hours next Sunday.” I plead. “Don’t beg, you know I can’t resist that.” Chris chuckles. “Pretty please? With a cherry on top!” I beg.

“Fine, but you’ll have to work for an extra 2 hours.” Chris sighs. “Okay thank you so much Chris, i’ll see you tonight.”

We say our goodbyes until I yell “WAIT!”

“What’s wrong?” Chris ponders. “Please don’t tell my friends I work there! Tell my co-workers too.” I beg once more.

“Ok, only if you do a special request.” Chris giggles a bit. “Give me a kiss next week.” Chris says.

“Fine okay.” We say our goodbyes and I hang up.

————————————————————————  
Later Tonight

We head in Eddie’s car and drive to Red. Once we arrive the guard at the opening door, Ted, he grins at me and I smile back. We show our ID’s and Ted says “Have fun.”

We go in the loud music thumping. I go straight to the bar and ask for wine. One of my co-worker is working at the bar. “Hey, why are you here at the bar, aren’t you supposed to be on stage?” She asks.

“Chris didn’t tell you? Well, Rose, I asked for a day off to hang out with my friends.”

“He said yes?! You are literally his favorite worker.” Rose says. “Please don’t say I work here, I haven’t told my friends.” I tell her. “Don’t worry, I got your back. Oh and here.” She hands me the wine I asked for.

“On the house.” She smiles. I thank her and go to the dance floor. At some point, I bump into Richie.

“Hey Stan the Man. Wanna dance?” He asks clearly drunk. “Hmmm why not.” I reply. A guy goes on stage and informs us “I am sorry, but Sundae Treat will not be performing tonight.” People started booing and arguing. A couple of minutes into dancing a guy asks me “Hey you look familiar, do you work here?”

“N-no! I do not! Well if you excuse me.” I say. I walk away dragging Richie with me. “Shit I stuttered.” I think in my head.

“Why did you have to drag me away.” Richie whines. “Cause I can.” I reply.

“Hehe I love your dominant side.” Richie giggles. I roll my eyes and keep dancing. At one point Richie starts grinding onto me and pushing me a against the wall.

Richie starts grinding harder and I grow a huge ass boner. “Richie please.” I whine. “Please what, baby?” He asks.

“Fuck me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to give feedback and kudos if you enjoy this chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Richie’s POV

Ok to be honest with you, I wasn’t drunk. I love Stanny, trying to chase him forever. I love all of the boys, but I just need Stan. It’s different without him, like I have a missing piece in my heart.

“Fuck me.” Stan said breathlessly. “I never thought you’d ask. I’ve been waiting for so long, babe.” I say dragging him out of the bar.

“Let’s blast.” I call a taxi and head for our home. Once we get in our house, I pull Stan into my room and immediately push him against the wall.

“Fuck Rich, I love you. You don’t know how much I need you.” Stan mumbles. “There’s a magic word, babe. Be a good boy and say it.” I whisper sensually into his ear.

“Please.”

“Please, what?”

“PLEASE RICHIE FUCK ME, EAT ME OUT, AND MAKE ME FORGET MY NAME. FUCK ME SO HARD I WON’T BE ABLE TO WALK FOR A WEEK!” Stan yells.

“Damn Stanny. That was hot. Your wish is my command princess.” Stan moans. “Strip for me.” I say while starting to take off my clothes.

Stan takes his clothes off and once he takes of his pants, I see him wearing black lace panties. “Fuck baby boy, you make me so hard.” I groan.

“Daddy, please fuck me.” Stan moans out. “Lets loosen you up first, okay?” Stan nods obediently.

I take out lube from my bed side drawer and put a hefty amount on my hands. “You ready?” I ask. Stan let’s out a little noise while nodding, letting him now he is ready.

I slowly thrust one finger in and go in a slow pace. “C’mon Richie, I’m not a virgin. Please go faster.” Stan whines. I go faster and add 2 more fingers.

Stan yelps and moans like a whore. “Hmm, you like that babe? I bet you would fit perfectly on my big 11 inch cock.” I hum.

“Richie, I’m ready please fuck me and use me as much as you want.” Stan throws his head back. “I want you to ride me.” I groan.

“Mhm that be good.” Stan smiles with pleasure. As Stan was about to slide on my cock the door flings open. Eddie and Bill was standing on the doorway.

“You should’ve asked us to join.” They say in unison.


	3. Secrets Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of stuff written and I lost all of it and now I have to re-write it. I’m so mad lol. Gonna try my best to remember what I wrote.

General POV 

Stan and Richie stopped dead. Stan’s face becomes redder than a tomato. “Aww is little Stanley embarrassed.” Eddie coos.

Bill comes close to Stan’s ear dragging Eddie along and whispers, “E-Eddie and I h-heard y-you and d-damn b-baby. Y-you’re l-loud and k-k-kinky, I love it.”

Bill leans in, crashing Stan and Bill’s lips together. Stan and Bill have a heated make-out session. Stan forgets the others are here. Bill pulls away and Stanley whines. “Please Richie, daddy can we have a foursome??” Stanley eagerly asks like the good boy he is, still straddling Richie.

“Anything for my princess. Dont blame us in the morning babe.” Richie winks.

—————————NEXT MORNING———————

Stanley’s POV

I wake up on the floor, groaning in pain. Richie’s arm is around my waist. Bill is holding my hand, while Eddie’s hand resting on top of my head. 

I try to stand up, but tumble to the ground. “My fucking ass hurts.” I mumble. “WAKE UP!” I yell. All of their eyes shoot open. I just realized I had no shirt and pants on and just underwear.

And hickeys EVERYWHERE from my thighs to my neck. “What’s wrong baby boy?” Richie says with his sexy husky morning voice.

“Explain. now.” I cross my arms. Bill starts saying a complicated and long story until Eddie cuts him off. “We had a foursome.” Eddie says simply.

My face becomes flushed and notice the others also had hickeys and scratches on their back.

“Awww he’s embarrassed again.” Eddie smiles cheekily. Everyone laughs except for me. “Look what you guys did! I can’t walk for a fucking week now.” I pout. “Don’t be embarrassed and I also remember telling you not to complain and you giving consent.” Richie raises his eyebrow.

“A-also I r-remember you m-m-moaning to t-t-thrust h-harder and d-deeper and not t-telling u-us to s-stop.” Bill says.

I cover my face with my hands. All my memories are flooding back and I don’t know how red I could get.

“Did you know we’ve been trying to chase after you and make you become ours for years.” Eddie looks deep into my eyes.

“We love you so fucking much.” Richie kisses my cheek. Bill nods agreeing with Richie and kisses my other cheek. 

Lastly, Eddie kisses my lips and I close my eyes, melting into the kiss.

We kiss for a good minute and I become fazed. “I-I think I should tell you guys something.” I stutter

“Is anything wrong?” Richie asks worriedly. All of them either have a concerned or curious look on their face.

“I’ve been keeping this from you guys since we moved in together.” I say looking at the floor.

“I thought we said no secrets.” Eddie says. “Yes I know I’m sorry.” I say.

“Well g-go on s-s-say i-it.” Bill says.

I take a breathe and quickly say “I have a second job as a stripper in the club we went to yesterday.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took away Bill's stutter because lol It was too much for me.

Stan's POV  
(Same time where the last chapter ended. So Monday morning)

"I have a second job as a stripper in the club we went to yesterday.” 

It's dead silent. Oh no, they probably think i'm some slut or whore now. Richie surprisingly wrapped his arms around me. "We still love you. Well at least I do." He mumbles into my neck.

My nervousness dies down, but is still there. "Don't worry. It's okay." (btw i removed Bill's stutter) Bill says, holding my hand. "Yeah. Don't be ashamed." Eddie grins his genuine smile. "I'm so glad you guys are supportive." I sigh loudly and wipe off the sweat that was forming on my forehead.

We all have a big group hug. Thank goodness everything went alright. The guys throw questions left, right, and center. Now they everything I know, like my schedule, when and why I work there. 

"Who's our brave boy?" Bill asks. I blush, looking down and not replying. "You are such a good boy for telling us everything." Richie says patting my head, making me blush harder. "Our cute, cute, cute boy! Eddie squeals. Bill lifts my chin, staring into my eyes. I stare back. I felt like the moment was right, so I leaned in kissing him softly. I break it off and smile at him.

I look at Eddie. I smash our lips together, cupping his cheeks. His lips tasted like vaseline, but his lips were soft. "My turn?!" Richie asks excitedly. I laugh at him, then connecting our lips together. The kiss was longer than the others, but it wasn't a sloppy and dirty kiss. Which was how Richie's kisses were normally. It was soft and neat.

I eventually pull away. "Well I have work at the office in a bit." I say, unlocking my phone and standing up. I stumble back down. "Maybe I have to skip because my ass hurts so much." They all laugh. "Don't complain." Richie smirks.

"Hey. You better start getting up because you are making breakfast today." I point my finger at him.

\------------  
-Sunday-

The week has been pretty normal, except for all the kisses and cuddles. I grab my duffel bag and go out the front door. It's sunday, so that means I have work in the Club RED. It's currently 6:45 PM and I start work at 7. I arrive in less than 10 minutes and go to the back of the club.

The employees always have to go to the back door. I enter the back door and quickly spot Chris, my boss. "Hey Chris!" 

He waves at me and smiles. I go into the rehearsal room for the dancers. "I spot one of my closest lady friend. "Hi Jane." I smile at her. 

"Why are you here so early?" I ask her. She normally performs only one show at 11 pm because of her stage name, Eleven. "Oh I have to perform early. Specifically at 8 PM because i'm picking up my dad at the airport." Jane answers.

"Tell Mr. Hopper I said Hi." She nods and continues doing her hair. Jane is mostly quiet and calm, but she is a wild partier. I go into a bathroom and I put on a rainbow stripper romper, fishnet tights, a black masquerade mask, black heels, and headband that have 2 puff balls on it.

I go out of the bathroom and go into the war field which is the club. I normally just serve drinks and do a little service, like lap dancing and go on the pole. I do this for about 2 hours until my show starts. I notice it's 8:30 and go into the rehearsal room again. I freshen up and fix my hair a little. A guy comes in a few minutes or 1 minute before their show starts and alert them. "Hey Sudae. You're out in one minute. Goodluck." A guy named 'Mark' says. 

"Coming up next is Sundae Treat." The microphone guy announces. The crowd cheers wildly and loudly as I come out of the curtains.

\----------------  
(After the show)

That was a good show. I feel like it's been forever since I last performed. I have a 30 minute break and go back to serve drinks.

"Hey rainbow boy. A little service over here." A voice calls out. I figure he meant me and so I look around and see a guy with his hand raised. I walk over to him and I gasp with wide eyes.

Wait is that Richie? No. Richie wears glasses. He has work today. Wait what?! He's wearing a red, white, and yellow polo. Richie would never wear polo to a club. "Something that you like?" He asks. I snap out of my stare and blush. "Sorry."

"No, no it's okay." He chuckles.

"That was a good performance. I say it's one of my favorites now." He says scratching his head, blushing a bit. I smile at him. "My name is Mike. Sorry, I'm awkward at clubs." (MIKE WHEELER NOT MIKE HANLON)

"Nice to meet you and it's okay, don't worry." Wow. He's nothing like Richie. I hope. "How much for a lap dance?" He asks, smirking. Oh. My. God. He smirks exactly like Richie. "Twenty." I say already climbing on his lap. He gets out a 20 and hands it to me. I start getting to work.

\-----  
(After the lap dance)

"Woah. That was the best." He says, completely amazed. "You flatter me." I say winking at him. 

"Well. See you someday Mikey." I get off of him and walk away. I take a quick glance behind him me and notice he's staring at me. I secretly smile. I end up going to the bar and take a drink. I need it.

I don't get drunk easily, so it was okay.

I work all night, do my last show and go the employee room. I saw that Mike was watching my second show and it kinda mase me happy and motivated. I go to the bathroom and change into casual clothes. I say goodbye to everyone.

Shocked, I see Mike waiting outside for me. "Well hello." He says to me.

He tells me he walked to the club because it was close to him. We talk until we reached my car. Mike says goodbye and starts walking away. "Wait." I grab his hand. 

Mike turns back to me. "Wanna come over? I know it's pretty late and it's o-" he cuts me off and says "I would love to."

I know it's kinda stupid of me to invite someone i've never met, but I have a good vibe about him. We arrive. I go to the door and unlock it. I lead him to my room and after I open the door, he shoves me up the wall and smashes our lips together.

"Ugh, babe. Let me make you feel good." Mike groans. "No, no, no. I want to make you feel good first.

I push him on the bed and quickly get down to my knees and start pulling his zipper down. Woah, he has a huge dick. "Like my cock? 11 inches." He winks at me. Of course 11 inches. What the fuck. 

I first lick the tip and slowly start deep throating. "Oh s-shit. You're mouth is so good baby." Mike moans. I have been told I have an amazing mouth. I speed up my pace and almost choke, but it feels good. Mike's moans fills up the room. Mike suddenly cums and shoots down my throat. 

"Wow seriously Stanley? You missed me this much that you had to find a clone of me." Richie smirks.

I jump and blush in embarrassment. "R-richie I didn't know you were home." I stutter. Mike is confused. I am embarrassed and Richie has his devilish smirk planted on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,310 words! Whoopy! Im so happy because I lost the original chapter lol.


	5. Chpater 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Happy 4th of July! To celebrate I wrote this! It took me so long omg.

Richie's POV

(Same time, day, and everything)

"Why does everyone always interrupt me." Stan huffs. "So who's Mr. Freckles over there?" I ask connecting eyes with my clone. Stan's face is bright red, trying to figure out what to say. "S-Says you trashmouth!" Stan stutters. My clone fumbles to put on his underwear and pants on. He stands up and puts some hand sanitizer on from Stan's bedside drawer. "My name is Mike. Nice to meet you. I suppose you are Richie?" My clone says, taking out his hand to shake.

I shake his hand, staring directly at him, but he's looking away clearly embarrassed. "Well look at that, another Mike. And yes, I am Richie Tozier," I slightly bow. "Nice to to meet ya too."

There's silence again. "Richie. Leave. Don't come in until morning or something." Stan says pushing me out of his room. "So mean," I cross my arms, sticking out my bottom lip. "You didn't even ask me to join. I thought you love meeee."

"Stop exaggerating." Stan shuts the door in my face. I sigh and go to my room. I can't stop him. He's not mine. Yet.

 

Mike's POV

"That was weird." I say as Stan closes the door on Richie. "I'm sorry about Richie. I didn't know he was here. He's an idiot." Stanley apologizes. "It's all good don't worry." I smile at him. "W-We can continue if you want." Stanley asks innocently, looking up at me.

"If you give me that look any longer, i'm gonna cum right here right now." I chuckle. Stanley giggles as he goes on his tippy toes and connects our lips. We both moan into the kiss as we use tongue. "I-I need more, please." Stanley pants as he breaks our kiss.

"What a good boy for saying please." I say cupping his cheeks and kissing him once more. After the kiss I go to sit down on his bed.

"Now please," Stan says crawling on top of me. "fuck me."

"Gladly." I say breathlessly.

I adjust myself better on the bed. "Wanna ride me or fuck you against the wall?" I ask seductivly. Stanley shivers at the thought. "You fucking me hard against the wall sounds nice." He murmurs. I nod agreeing. Stan sits on my lap and grinds my cock. "Stop teasing babe." I whisper. We both strip.

God. His body. His pale beautiful skin. His curly golden locks. His cute little lips and nose. Looks like fucking angel. "Mike. Mike. Mike!" Shit. How long have I been staring? "I'm sorry, darling. It's just that you're so beautiful."

Stanley blushes.

I got on top of him and start by kissing his gorgeous neck, making hickeys. I reach a spot on his neck and bite on it and after that give it kisses. "A-Ah." Stan moans. "Mhm is it sensitive here?" I ask. He nods. I nibble on the same spot soon making another hickey. I make a total of 8 hickeys on his body before fucking him.

"Are you ready?" I ask Stan who is sitting on my lap and his back against the wall. "Mhm." He mumbles and nods. I reach my arm out and grab lube which is on his desk. I apply a lot on my hand and stroke my hard cock until it's fully covered. I lift him up a little and make him sit on my cock. It slides in smoothly. It makes a loud slap sound as I push him down and a loud moan made by Stanley.

"P-Please m-m-move." Stanley stutters with his arms around my neck. "Sure thing, Princess"

I grip on his hips and start thrusting. "S-Shit, Princess. You're so tight." He really is tight. Like he hasn't been fucked in years. I start thrusting again, it was slow, but I started speeding up and Stanley was a moaning mess. "Baby! You feel so good." I groan outloud. Stanley moans in reponse.

"Faster, Mike! Right there, there! Faster, faster, please!!" Stan yells.

"Tell me how good you feel baby." I command.

"You feel so good! So so good!!" 

"Good boy. I'm gonna cum!"

"D-Daddy! Me too!"

After those 3 words left his mouth, I came. So did Stan. "Woah. That was-" I get cut off by Stan. "-Amazing."

We take a minute to rest. "Is there wipes or towel or rag I can use to clean you?" I ask. After-care is the main priority. "There are wipes in the drawer over there." Stanley points to a drawer next to his desk. I stand up and get the wipes. I lift Stanley onto my lap and wipe his sweaty face first. Then his body. I take a couple wipes and clean myself.

I get my phone out of the pocket of my jacket and notice it's 2 AM. "It's okay to stay over you know?" Stanley says. "No it's fine. You've done enough all ready." I smile getting my clothes off the floor. Stan stands up and walks directly to me. He already has his boxers on. "I insist you stay."

We argue back and forth until I finally give in to "Please stay over. For me?" Stanley gives puppy eyes and his bottom lip sticks out. I sigh, "Fine."

Stan claps his hands and says "Yay!"

"Here, you can wear these white shirts I bought that were too big on me. You look like the same size as Richie, so I bet these would fit." Stan assures. He's wearing pajama shorts and a grey shirt. Stan is kinda small. Well for me because i'm like some fucking giraffe because i'm 6'3. "I don't think my pajamas would fit. Maybe I could ask Richie for some." Stan says walking out of the room. "No. It's okay," I say grabbing his hand. "It's kinda hot tonight."

"Are you sure?" Stan raises his eyebrows. "Yes I am. Now you need to rest." I say pulling him to his bed. I twirl Stanley around like he's a princess dancing at a ball. At one point i carry him bridal style. "Put me down Michael!" Stanley giggles. "Not until you say I love you." I give him a peck on the cheek.

"I love you so much," Stan kisses me passionately. I kiss back, loving ever second of it. "Love you too." I blushes. "Now c'mon let's sleep Mike." I put him down and lay in bed with him.

"Ya know. It feels like i've known you for all my life." Stanley whispers, staring deep into my eyes. "Me too." I agree holding his hand.

We fall deep asleep with each other in our arms.

Stanley's POV  
(Oof its not ever yet)

I wake up, cuddling someone. My eyes are still blurry, but I know they're watching me sleep. "Oh, good morning princess." They smile at me. "Oh Mike. Good morning." I smile.

"Did you have a good sleep?" I ask. "Yes, best sleep i've have had in a while. Did you?" He grins at me. "Mhm. I love your company." I say snuggling into his chest. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Wait for me?" I ask. Mike nods. Once I finish I hand him a new toothbrush. And it's his turn to go to the bathroom.

Once he's done. I lead him to the kitchen. Richie, Bill, and Eddie are already sitting down. "Goodmorning everyone." Mike and I say in unison. We look at each other and laugh. Richie looks like a wreck.

"You okay Rich? Looks didn't sleep." I ask fully concerned. "No I didn't thank you very much!" He says loudly. "Woah there Mr. Grumpy Pants!" I exclaim. "All I heard last night was "Faster Mike! Oh~~ Ah! Faster faster!" Richie says dramatically impersonating me. I blush, so does Mike. Bill and Eddie laugh. 

"Now that everyone's done talking nonsense, meet my roommates." Stanley says holding my hand still."So everyone. This is Mike." I introduce him to everyone. "You've already met Richie." Mike looks at him and give him a 'hi' and a small grin.

"This is Eddie." I say ruffling the small boy's hair. "Hello Eddie. Nice to meet you." Mike smiles at him. "Woah a nicer looking version of Richie. Nice to meet you!" Eddie laughs. "Hey! I'm gorgeous Speghetti Man." Richie says with a smug look. Everyone laughs. "This is the main man Bill." Mike takes out his hand, "Nice to meet you!" Mike shake his hand.

"Now listen," Eddie stares dead into Mike's eyes. "Stan belongs to us. So if you want him for yourself. There is no chance."

"Hey Eddie. Don't act like that." I put on a confused face. "Eds is right." Richie carries me and puts me on his shoulders. "Hey what are you guys doing. Let me go." I hit Richie in the head. He replies with a small 'ow'.

"You may agree with me, but still. Don't call me Eds!" Eddie screeches.

Mike's POV

Wtf is going on. "Yeah. We have to share in this relationship." Bill says. "No not you too Bill." Stanley frowns. "I'm sorry Mike. They're so strange." Stanley sincerely apologizes. (Btw read my new streddie one-shot 'Trashmouth Sincerely Apologizes')

"Don't worry i've seen **stranger things**."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be nice, I know the smut sucked because I haven't made smut that much. Lol bye. 1,500 words. I'm so proud.


	6. Chapter 6: Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s 3 AM help. It’s a little short, but really important chapter!!!

Stanley’s POV

I’ve been hanging out with Mike now a days. It’s nice. Sometimes we’re all together. (Eddie, Bill, Richie, Stan, and Mike) Mike is such a romantic and a dork. It’s adorable.

”Stanley. We need to talk.” I hear Richie’s voice in the living room. I was in the kitchen making a snack for myself. (Pfft Stan is the snacc, yes snacc) I go in the living room and everyone is here. Even Mike what the fuck is going on?

Everyone is on the long couch, so I decide to take a seat in front of them. “Oh hi Mike. I didn’t know you were here.” I smile. He has a serious look planted on his face.

My smile dies down. Okay that’s new.

”We love you.” Bill says quite loudly. “Aw I love you too Bill!” Eddie puts his hand on his head and gently shakes it. “Not like that. We love you, like love love you. All of us.” Eddie emphasises, using hand signals.

I stare blankly at them, blushing a bit. “I-I love you guys too. But you know I can’t date only one of you because that’s not fair. I love all of you guys, equally.” I blush harder.

”That is why we are all here. We all want to be in a relationship with you, so why don’t we.” Mike smiles cutely.

”It’s called a polyamory relationship,” Richie finally talks. “It’s when you’re in a relationship with more than one person.” 

“We’re all up for it, i-if you are.” Mike stutters. “And you are the center of attention.” Eddie winks. I take a good minute to think about it. “Sure.” I say plainly. Bill and Mike sigh of relief while Richie and Eddie high five.

We all have a big group hug. “Finally you’re mine!” Richie exclaims holding me up in the air and after, kissing me lightly on the nose. 

“I think you mean ours?” Bill coughs. “Oops sorry, yeah, ours.” Richie sticks out his tongue as he puts me down. 

Everyone laughs. It’s nice surronded by everyone you love.

We end up watching movies all day, all squished on the couch and eating take-out food. 

I hope there are days like this all the time. 

————————-

(a month after they are in a relationship)

I learned a lot of things in the past month. How Mike is a science teacher in middle school, how him and Jane are bestfriends, and that the ‘eleve’ in 7-ELEVEn is capitalized, but the ‘n’ isn’t.

It’s only Eddie and me home right now. We never seem to get any alone time together, but now we do. “Eddie bear! Come back. I miss you.” I whine.

”Seriously Stan. I was literally in the bathroom for less than 2 minutes. You sound like Richie.” Eddie laughs, coming closer to me. I open wrap my arms around him and pull him closer to the couch.

i give him little kisses and end up going lower to his neck. I lightly suck on his skin that makes him gasp outloud. “Mhm Stannnnn...” Eddie’s voice trails off and replaced with a moan. 

“You need to stop looking so damn cute and hot at the same time. You’re gonna give me a boner.” I pout.

”That isn’t a bad thing. Is it?”

Eddie and I both stop our conversation as we hear the door being opened and slammed. We both jump at the sudden noise.

Bill walks in and takes a seat. “Sorry,” He simply says. “Had a bad day at work.”

”C’mere Big Bill.” Eddie coos, moving to the side as he opens a spot in the middle of Eddie and I to sit in.

Bill plops down and leans into me. I try to comfort him by hugging him as Eddie puts his head on Bill’s shoulder, holding and kissing his hand.

”We’ll make you feel better okay?” I look at him. He nods. We end up going to my room and falling asleep together.

I love simple days like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter sorry. It’s 3 AM pls help. I’ll make longer chapters, don’t worry.


	7. Chapter 7: What a Small World!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike, Richie, and Stan spend a day together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Stranger Things Day!! I’m sorry i’m late :(

Stanley’s POV

”I’m bored.”

It’s 1 pm.I turn my phone off and sigh, leaning into Mike who had been reading a comic.

We are all in the living room watching a show that no one was really paying attention to besides Eddie.

”Me too,” Richie stands up. “Let’s go somewhere. I’m free.” I was squished in the middle of the couch between Mike and Richie. While Eddie and Bill have their own seperate seats.

”I can’t go guys, I have work today.” Eddie pouts. (Eddie is a nurse) “I have to meet up with my manager today.” Bill frowns sadly closing his laptop. (Bill is an author)

”Looks like it’s just us 3.” Mike smiles.

——————————

(later)

Bill and Eddie had left a few minutes ago. “Where do you guys wanna go?” I ask Mike and Richie.

”You were bored. You choose.” Richie says while looking down on his phone. Mike nods in agreement, a small smirk on his lips.

”Uhm well, I was thinking of going to this amusement park. It’s about 20 minutes away.”  

It was called Small World.

Mike said he had gone there before a few times and decided that he was going drive.

When we had paid for our admission fee, I felt like I was a small child with 2 dads with the same face. More like daddies.

We were all holding hands. People were staring, but I don’t care. Richie and I were looking at everything, excited and curious as we walked, looking for rides.

We didn’t noticed that Mike wasn’t here anymore. “Where’s Mike?” Richie asks, looking **very** worried. “I-I don’t know.” I stutter becoming nervous.

We turn our heads everywhere and try to find him. I finally spot him and he was just a few feet away from us, talking to **Jane**?

Jane wasn’t alone, but with a guy slightly taller than her with brown hair and green eyes. “Micheal Wheeler! Don’t go running off somewhere without telling us!” I exclaim walking to him, dragging Richie.

”I told you guys I was going to talk to some friends.” Mike says. “O-Oh I didn’t hear.” I stutter. Richie and I were both not paying attention.

I’m so stupid. “Hi Stanley.” Jane says quietly. “Hey Jane.”

”You guys know each other?” Mike asks. I nod. “Yes. I met her at  _work_.” 

“Oh! Stan I want you to meet my boyfriend, Will.” I shake Will’s hand. “This is my boyfriend, Richie.” I introduce him.

”What’s up nerds?!” Richie smiles. “But the real question is what’s down?” Will replies stupidly. We all laugh.

”This is also my other boyfriend, Mike. You guys probably know each other already.” I laugh quietly which quickly fades.  _”Don’t worry. I already told them about everything.”_ Mike whispers in mine and Richie’s ears.

Mike explains to me how Jane and Will are his bestfriends and sorta related because Jane’s dad and Will’s mom got married and his sister, Nancy, got married with Will’s brother.

Jane and Will are related, but not blood-related. We soon say goodbye to Jane and Will.

 _It really is a **small world**_.

“Let’s go to the Doom’s Day Coaster!!” Richie urges us. I quickly shake my head. “No. No. No. Last time I went on a roller coaster, I threw up on a stranger!” I sigh, remembering the horrid memories.

“C’mon Staniel. It’s gonna be fun. See there’s only one loop.” Richie points to the ride. I shake my head.

“Please. For me?” Mike asks with puppy eyes. Oh no, why. “Fine. But don’t complain if I thow up on you.” I roll my eyes playfully.

The lines weren’t short and got on the ride quickly. It was a 3 seater ride, thank god I didn’t sit with a stranger. As the roller coaster went higher and higher. I felt  **free**. With Richie and Mike, I felt safer. They put their hand on top of mine and smiling at me. Trying to comfort me as we get to the drop.

I felt like a bird. Taking my first leap and flying for the first time.

”That was so fun!” I jump up and down as we go out of the ride. “See! Told you it was fun.” Richie smirks.

”Yeah, yeah whatever Trashmouth.” I scoff in defeat. Mike laughs. “That’s not how you speak to your daddy.” Richie says outloud. “Hey! Shut up, you piece of shit!” I smack Richie, blushing deep red. Mike laughs louder.

I look around. I don’t think anyone heard.

It’s starting to get darker and decide to have dinner somewhere. We eat a diner and go home.

As we go into our house I say, “Thank you for spending the day with me.” I smile, shyly. “Of course. Anything for our baby boy.” Richie holds my waist and kisses me. Richie lets go and also kisses Mike sweetly. It’s weird seeing two people with the same face kiss each other, but it’s kinda hot.

”I love you both so much.” Mike hugs Richie and I at once, kissing me. “You guys are the fucking cutest. I love you.” I blush, adoring my  boys.

”I love my Stanny and Mikey so much.” Richie says. Mike gives Richie a cute little kiss on the head. My heart melts and feel so happy with my boys.

“I’m sleepy.” I say rubbing my eyes. Even though it’s only around 9 pm. “Let’s get you to bed okay?” Mike asks. I nod. Richie carries me bridal style.

I change into pjamas and Richie and Mike tuck me in.

”Goodnight, love.” Mike kisses my forehead

”Goodnight, baby.” Richie kisses my cheek.

Richie shuts off the light. “Don’t leave. Please,” I whimper. “Want both of you to sleep with me.”

Richie and Mike look at each other and smile. Richie and Mike change into pjs and join me in my bed. “Goodnight my beautiful boys.” I give them small pecks on the cheek.

”Goodnight.” They both answer.

We all drift into peaceful sleep.

Bill’s POV

I come home at 9:30 pm and see Eddie in the bathroom. “Hey babe. Welcome home.” Eddie closes the lights and leaves the bathroom and placing a light kiss on my lips. “Hi darling. Where’s the others?” I ask.

“They’re in Stan’s room sleeping.” Eddie replies. “Why so early?” I ponder.

”I was wondering the same thing.” Eddie laughs. Eddie already has his pjamas on. It’s a light creme colored, button up shirt with rainbow polka dots and matching pjama pants.

”Wanna sleep with them?” Eddie asks. “Yes. I had that thought in my mind right now.” I smile going into my room and changing into blue plaid pjs and a white shirt.

We see the three of them on the bed. Stan is in the middle with on arm around Richie and another on Mike. They’re all cuddled up against each other. Eddie is in awe, cutely looking at them. There’s a little space next to Mike and another space next to Richie.

Eddie decides to sleep next to Richie, wrapping an arm around his waist. I’m squished up against the wall and Mike’s body. I take a minute to admire them. God, they’re so beautiful.

I fall asleep with my face stuffed in Mike’s neck as I spoon him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAVE THIS WHOLESOME AND FILLER CHAPTER! Not edited. Sorry if there are mistakes.


	8. Chapter 8: Rough Day 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven’t posted in a while! Here you go :3

Eddie’s POV

”Stop it Mike! My mom would not approve of this.” I giggle as Mike digs his hands in all my ticklish spots. “Help! Stan! Bill!” I shriek and laugh. Stan and Bill were just on the couch watching some tv show. 

”Stannn! Bill! I’m more important than that dumb cartoon!” I struggle to say.

”Adventure Time is not dumb! It’s so good and funny.” Bill objects. Stan nods in agreement, his eyes still on the screen. 

I think I just died from the tickling. I see Stan and Bill had moved and are coming toward us. Stan puts his fingers to his lips, telling me to be quiet.

All of a sudden Stan and Bill pounce on Mike tumbling to the floor.

Stan has Mike’s hands and arms pinned to the ground as he’s straddling his waist.

Bill’s fairly large hands tickle Mike. I smile and torture Mike as well. “No fair!! You’re all ganging up on me.” Mike whines and fades off into loud laughs.

As we’re all laughing we hear the door open and slam shut. We all pause and flinch at the loud noise.

Richie’s home.

Stan’s POV

I stand up and go into the hallway. I greet Richie. “Richie! Welcome home baby.” I take him into my arms. Giving him lots of kisses. His hair is messy and he has bags under his eyes. “You okay?” I ask, full of worry.

”Mhm yeah. Just a rough day at work.” Richie slightly pouts, stuffing his face in my neck.

”Want me to start a bath for you? I’ll massage you as well.” I look up at him. Richie silently nods and gives me kisses on my neck.

”Why don’t you go in the living room and take a seat. Everyone’s there.” I smile, trying to cheer him up. He gives another small nod.

Richie’s POV

Fuck. Today was the worst.

First off, I was late to work. Patricia was fucking yelling at me for messing up her hair. That bitch.

I had to fire someone because they ‘accidentally’ printed 150 copies of Kermit the Frog. Like are you that stupid?

Boss was yelling at me for not firing the person quicker?! This was the absolute worst. A woman bumped into me and splattered her coffee on my pants that looked like I shit myself.

Who knew having spare pants would be handy. Thanks Stan.

But the thing that made me go over the edge was that, I caught my assistant fucking my co-worker on my desk.

My day couldn’t get worst. But it did. The maintenance guy had deleted all my important files that I have been working on for a year.

I just wanted to go home. When I finally did, a guy almost broke the window of my car because we was playing ball.

When I had went into our house, I accidentally slammed he door because of how frustrated I was.

After the conversation with Stanny, I went into the living room. No jokes and no laughter. Everyone had greeted me and gave me kisses. “Are you hungry? We can order from that place you really like.” Eddie suggests, who was sitting on my lap giving the most kisses out of everyone.

”Mhm later.” I mumble. Everyone gives me attention. Do I look that miserable?

After a few minutes, Stan calls my name. I stand up and go into the bathroom. Stan had changed into shorts and his shirt sleeves were rolled up. The water was pink because of a bathbomb Stan had put.

I take off my clothes with Stan assisting me. “You know I can undress by myself right, Stanny?” I raise my eyebrow.

Stan removes his hands from my body and blushes. “O-oh sorry. Right.” Stan stutters.

”Hehe, it’s okay cutie.” I smirk. “That’s the Richie I know.” Stan winks.

I had taken off my contacts and put them away and replaced them with my glasses.

When I’m fully naked I enter the bath. It’s pretty big. The water was warm.

Stan had washed my hair and washed my back. Now, he was massaging him. Richie let’s out soft moans and groans.

”Mhm right there Stanley.” I groan. “I love those fingers of yours.” I praise.

I can feel Stan blushing. “T-thanks.” Stan awkwardly giggles. “The waters getting cold.” Stan whispers that sends shivers down my spine. I groan. Stan gets my towel and dried me off. “We’ll be waiting for you in my room.” Stan whispers one last time and pecks my lips.

I go into my room and change in some comfy clothes.

When I had entered Stan’s room. The lights were dim. But I could clearly see Stan and Eddie makinf out on his bed, while Bill was playing with Mikes hair as Mike was on his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t forget to comment and give kudos!


End file.
